Information source such as microblog, blog is an open platform. It cooperates with many third parties, such as People's Daily Online, Zhejiang Online, etc. After the information source cooperates with the third party, the third party may post microblog or called microblog message, blog, etc. via the information source. A microblog user may view, comment, or forward the microblog posted by the third party, or opens a website corresponding to the third party to browse information. During this cooperation procedure, the information source acts more like a single directional bridge between the user and the third party. Microblog user information and posted microblog message may be reported to a server through the information source. However, the third party cannot know activities of the user on its corresponding website, i.e., after the user enters the website corresponding to the third party through clicking a link in the microblog posted by the third party, the third party cannot know information of the user which is active on the website. Therefore, it cannot obtain much feedback information for providing better service.